Marry You
by bondageluvr
Summary: Blaine and Kurt come back from winter break ecstatically happy, of course young Wesley and David take notice of it. Will they be able to crack the riddle? Sucky summary xD Klaine, may be M-rated
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Okay, this is just something I'm trying out, hopefully I will turn it into a multi-chapter fic with actual plot, so bear with me.

Kurt Hummel strutted through the corridors of Dalton, clutching the shoulder-strap of his high-fashion bag, struggling to carry it without appearing to be in pain. The amount of books they were required to have was insane - he had ruined his back a while ago and he still winced every time he turned sharply or bent down. Luckily for him, though, one Blaine Anderson was a fantastic masseur.

The post-holiday spirit was still in the air, the corridors just as decked with holly as they were a few weeks ago, even though New Year was over, as was winter break and everyone was panicking, striving to catch up with their studies. Dalton boys ran up and down the hallways, some waving amiably at Kurt, while others acknowledging him in one way or another. It was nice knowing people cared about his existence, so a small smile was plastered safely across his lips.

"Kurt!"

"Hey, buddy!" Wes and David made a grab for the smaller boy as he was trying to safely get to class, making him hiss in pain as his tender shoulder protested the intrusion.

Kurt sighed, hoping to get away from them before the warning bell rings, since it's one time too many he'd been late for class on their account:

"What do you want? I'm in a hurry."

"Why, that's not very polite," Wes gasped, putting a hand up to his mouth in a GASP-like fashion.

"We were just wondering..."

"...if you could maybe tell us..."

"...what the hell has been going on with you and Blaine..."

"...ever since the holidays." Identical grins spread across their faces, making them look creepily similar. Kurt rolled his eyes, they were an odd couple, all right and despite being exclusively heterosexual and having girlfriend, they were always attached at the hip. It looked like they were onto something and knowing the two Warblers, they were not going to back down.

"I really don't know what you two are talking about," Kurt smiled cryptically, indicating he knew exactly what they were talking about, but wasn't spilling. He raked a hand through his hair carefully, weary of his shoudler.

"You and Blaine, ladybug." David grinned.

"Ever since cheery old Santa went down the chimney..."

"Look, we know you like him, I mean, duh, but did, yaknow, something happen?"

"What?" Kurt felt his face heat up. "I am not going to talk to you about anything... And why do you think something's up? Nothing is wrong. I just..." He trailed off, knowing he was giving himself away. Pressure still did that to him, turning him into a blubbering baby.

"You get it, while we were caroling baby Jesus, did ya..." Wes made a vague gesture with his hand, a very limp-wristed one.

"Pop the cherry?"

"Do the nasty?"

"Make the Bo-Bo?"

"Christ!" Kurt snapped, now redder than Santa's coat. "Not that it's any of your business, but nothing happened. Blaine and I are just friends."

"...who fancy each other. Come on, Kurt, aren't you supposed to be our friend?"

Kurt gave them a once over and shrugged nonchalantly. He struggled out of their grasp carefully, shook off the invisible speckles of dust off his already pristine suit, and walked away down the corridor with his head held high, fingering the ring on his left hand in his pocket, smirking even wider.

KurtandBlaineAlltheWayBabyit'scoldoutside

"Blaine!"

"Hey, guys, I'm really in a hurry - these scores are for shite and they have no idea what to do about the second bridge, so what do you say about helping me out here?" Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, flustered. Ever since the holidays ended, the Warblers have been slightly more than relaxed and Regionals were coming up soon... Not to mention this thing with Kurt had him all kinds of emotional.

"Sure, man, just tell us something we don't know."

"Hm?" Blaine looked up from the stack if paper he wad currently trying to balance on one hand and flip over with the other.

"You and Kurt."

"What about him?" Blaine wad exceptionally careful not to say 'us' in the present company, knowing they would never hear the end of it if he did.

"Winter break, Blaine. What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine narrowed his eyes at the twosome.

"You're both so happy, so..."

"Hot for each other," Wes quipped.

"I didn't realize us being happy was a problem, let alone an unusual occurrence, but-,"

"Cut the crap, boss. You know we know something is up."

"Nothing is up, okay, why do you think that to be friendly and happy and holiday-joyful Kurt and I need to be screwing each other - which we totally aren't by the way."

He walked off with his pile of papers, trying to get away from them before more questions were asked.

Wes gave David a look and they both sighed, knowing this would take work.

KurtandBlaineAlltheWayBabyit'scoldoutside

"So, did they ask you?" Kurt caught up with Blaine at the end of the day as both of them were walking towards the dorm building to drop off their schoolbags and spend some time relaxing and drinking cinnamon tea before Warbler practice.

"They totally suspect something. I never thought they watched us so closely, it's like they can sense us being-," Blaine was silenced when the taller boy put a finger on his lips, his eyes shutting a bit:

"Someone might hear."

"So what if they do?" Blaine whispered, gently taking Kurt's hands into his own. "I want to scream it at the whole world, I want everyone to know, even Santa's elves."

"Oh, I think they know." Kurt smiled sweetly. They took a moment, looking into each other's eyes before sharing a kiss. Blaine buried his hands into Kurt's hair messing it up and Kurt moaned into the kiss in protest:

"Later, tonight, I promise."

Blaine sighed:

"Come on, we still have a couple of hours. Plus," he sent Kurt a cheeky grin, licking his lips: "This is why I married you."


	2. Day 1

_Dear Diary, _

_I still can't believe it happened. I mean, I am actually a married man at seventeen. This is insane but I am happier than I have been in a very long time. _

_What happened, you ask? I'm sorry I didn't write anything at all while we were at out holiday getaway – coughhoneymooncough – but I was far too busy tending to other… business._

**KLAINE|RULES|THANK|YOU|CAPTAIN|OBVIOUS**

It all started with Kurt feeling incredibly guilty about his parents – father and new stepmother, that is - not being able to enjoy a proper honeymoon because of his very rational, to his defense, fear of high school bullies. He spent almost a week sulking before Christmas and, to his surprise, it paid off – Mercedes came up with the brilliant plan of selling his old stuff on Ebay to raise money. It wasn't like he wore anything more than twice and he was going to a school were uniforms were the new 'it' clothing, by the time he would be out the clothes he owned would be out of trend for a very long time. Parting with his babies was hard, but considering how self-sacrificing he can be when he puts his heart into it, he went through with the plan.

It was flawless in a lot of ways and it paid off, big time. After spending some money on shipping and packing, Kurt Hummel was the proud owner of an almost empty closet, save for a pair of skin-tight jeans, a few T-shirts and his transparent raincoat – he couldn't quite part with that.

Burt raised his eyebrows when his son offered him the check, still looking reluctant to do it, but accepted it gratefully nevertheless, his eyes widening when he saw the sum at the bottom.

"Man," he breathed. "You could feed a small African country with the amount of money we spent on your outfits."

He ruffled his son's hair in a fatherly gesture, earning an undignified whine from Kurt and went to tell Carole the good news, turning to Kurt on his way out the door:

"You're coming with us."

"Really?" Kurt perked up. "But this is your honeymoon, I couldn't impose…"

"Look, Kurt, you deserve some rest after everything that's gone on. Will find an option that's a little cheaper, and you'll be able to go. I really appreciate everything you've done for me and your stepmother."

Kurt nodded, his eyelids prickling with unshed tears and skipped down the stairs to his basement before he started bawling.

**KLAINE|RULES|THANK|YOU|CAPTAIN|OBVIOUS**

They were standing in line for the check-in with a trolley filled with bags –most of them Kurt's – even if he was almost a pauper, no, worse, a normal teenager with the number of pieces of clothing he now owned, he still made a point of dressing up, after all, it was a chance to show off, which wasn't quite possible in stinky stiff Dalton.

Burt and Carole were holding hands, gazing at each other lovingly and Kurt sighed, smiling at the beautiful picture they made. It's been a while since his father had been this happy and it was nice to see someone put a smile on his face.

Kurt was lost in though as they stepped up in their queue, Burt and Carole handling the procedure. He nearly jumped three feet in the air when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder:

"Kurt?"

"Blaine!" Kurt exhaled, massaging his chest over-dramatically, where his heart was doing somersaults. "What are you doing here?"

"Holiday." Blaine held up an airplane ticket. "I'm going with my parents."

He nodded towards a pleasant couple who were standing behind him in line. Blaine's mother was a short, yet slim woman with the same dark curly locks her son had, dressed in a casual turtleneck and jeans. A tall man had his arm around her shoulders, smiling, clad in a pair of casual slacks and a button-down shirt. Bother were undoubtedly Blaine's parents, his similarity in looks to them was uncanny.

"Mom, Dad? This is Kurt."

"Oh, is it?" The woman smiled earnestly, shaking Kurt's hand enthusiastically: "I'm Samantha. Blaine told us so much about you, I feel like I know you already. You know, he talks about you non-stop, you must be really close." She gave her soon a Look, making him flush and mutter an embarrassed _"mother!" _under his breath.

"Now, don't crowd the poor boy, Sam. It's nice to meet you, Kurt, I'm John Anderson." The man's handshake was strong, yet gentle and there was something so immediately likeable about him, Kurt couldn't help but smile:

"This _is _a coincidence, I hope you don't think I'm stalking you, Blaine." He grinned, earning a tiny shove from the other boy.

"Kurt? Who are you talking to?" Burt took a small step towards the Anderson family.

"Oh, Dad, Carole, this is Blaine. Remember, I told you about him?" Kurt chuckled awkwardly.

"It would be difficult not to." Burt answered, eyeing the other boy up. "Kurt tends to rant about you quite a lot when he's home."

Carole and Burt exchanged pleasantries with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson while Kurt and Blaine chatted animatedly:

"I didn't know you could ski." Blaine smiled, giving Kurt another dazzling smile.

"I don't, my dad and Carole feel guilty for me selling all my stuff, so me coming with them is kind of a consolation prize, I guess." Kurt shrugged. "So where are you staying?"

"The Grand Summit, we booked a whole apartment-villa thing there."

"No way. Just no way. Blaine, this is crazy."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt held up his reservation e-mail to his friend, causing his eyes to widen a bit:

"Come off it, you _are _stalking me."

"I so am not. I came here first, so I expect you to get off my mountain." Kurt crossed his arms in a very diva-ish way. Blaine smirked:

"Well, we'll have to tolerate each other a bit longer, it seems."

**KURT|LOVES|BLAINE|DUH**

"So, where are you off to?" Blaine stood in the doorway to Kurt's room, watching as the younger boy unpacked his bags, putting everything away neatly.

"I don't know, my parents kind of dumped me for the time-being, so I thought I'd just stay in the room, enjoy the view from the balcony or something."

"Come on, you didn't come all the way to Vermont to sit around, did you? We're here to have fun." Blaine took a step towards Kurt, taking his hands into his own, marveling at their softness. He looked into the other boy's glasz eyes and grinned: "And it's gonna be totally awesome, you know that?"

Kurt couldn't look away for a long time before he finally tore his eyes out of Blaine's sharp gaze and smiled back:

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Good."

They stood like this a little longer, enjoying the contact. Blaine couldn't help but study Kurt's face, finding a freckle here and there on his otherwise flawless skin, finding the imperfections endearing. So Kurt Hummel _was _human after all, he conceded.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, gulping nervously. "Would it be terribly forward of me… Um, never mind."

He inched a little closer to the older boy and silently pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek. Blaine let out a little exhale, smiling to himself:

"It wouldn't."

When Kurt distanced himself from the older boy, both were sporting big smirks.

"To the skating rink?"

"To the skating rink."

_**End Notes: Sorry this was so bleh, I just needed to lay some groundwork for the story. I have no idea when inspiration will strike again, so bear with me. Reviews are love, they make Pavarotti chirp. **_


End file.
